Terrible Things
by ClareBelle23
Summary: Three Parts. Dameron based off the song, Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Please R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

Damian climbed the stairs slowly, knocking various jumpers and shirts off the banister as he passed them. He bent down to picked up a book, before continuing on his way. Usually, he would get angry or cross about the mess but right now he lacked the energy to care. All he could do was try to remember to clean up later and, rewarm tonight's dinner tomorrow.

At the top, he turned left and flicked the switch; plunging the hallway into darkness. He continued on down that hallway, eyes focused on the light streaming from a bedroom door.

It wasn't closed, so Damian pushed it open gently, a smile gracing his tired features. He held the book closely in one hand, as he pushed the door open further. His eyes, as usual trailed over the familiar scene. Complete and utter chaos that can only mean a child's room and a child's inability to clean up their own mess.

Without a word, Damian walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book away. His fingers trailed over the well-worn spines of various books, landing on a volume of fairytales. His blue eyes softened at the sight, remembering reading the book religiously every night. He turned back to the room, fingers pulling away from the book and hand dropping to his side.

He moved forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, which housed the most adorable little girl. She grinned up from under the covers, her black hair tied back in one long plait. Damian smiled and leant forward to kiss her cheek, making the bundle giggle slightly. His fingers shot towards her then, to tickle her middle. She giggled louder than, wriggling under the thick sheet; trying to escape his merciless fingers.

"Daddy!" She laughed loudly, sounding slightly out of breath.

Damian pulled back, his grin almost as large as hers, "Yes Amber?"

"I'd like a story," She replied confidently, keeping her large eyes trained on his fingers.

Damian couldn't help but chuckle and shifted slightly, knowing how long these stories could take. Along with actually having to tell the stories, Amber would always have a stream of questions that had to be answered. Usually, she would have to know the answer right then and there; something he couldn't help but adore.

"A story hm?" Damian mused, grinning wickedly, "Aren't you a bit to old for stories?"

She was, maybe but Damian would ultimately never refuse her anything. A story, a hug or a treat; he would do anything for her. She shook her head, making him want to hug her desperately but she was no one for being smothered with affection. One day, Damian knew she would not want to hear stories; especially when she got into High School but he didn't try to dwell on it too much.

"Please?" She added sweetly, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Oh," Damian sighed dramatically, "I suppose you can have one, what story would you like?"

She thought for a moment, sitting up and settling back against her pillow. Absently, she reached for her stuffed pig; pulling it to her chest tightly. Damian bit his lip, waiting for her to reach a choice. She pulled at her bottom lip, in between her teeth. A behavior she had leant, a behavior that made Damian's heart ache sometimes.

"One about Dad please," She asked, somewhat politely.

Her eyes were shinning with excitement, as she stared up at Damian with wonder. Damian tried not to recoil at her question because, sometimes he hated talking about this but he would do it. He couldn't deny her, not this. She deserved to hear stories about her father; it was the only thing Damian could offer her.

"What story sweetheart?" Damian asked, tried to keep his voice even.

"When you met him and how you knew he loved you," She smiled brightly, patting the small space beside her.

Damian chuckled and obliged, moving to sit next to Amber and allowing the child to lean against his side. Damian closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the warm memories that were so long ago. It wasn't really, in reality it was only eight years ago when Cameron walked into Damian's life and refused to worm his way out of Damian's heart.

_Damian leaned back against the sofa, shaking his head in dismay; unable to believe the sheer audacity of his actions. He closed his eyes, trying to control his emotions and push away his sheer exhaustion. Being in The Glee Project was nothing like Damian had ever experienced before and, as much as he loved it; he was beginning to wonder if it would be the death of him. _

_He was exhausted from the hours of dance practice, something he had never been skilled in but also, the new friendships he had formed. Friendships, the word made him cringe because he felt like a liar. Damian sighed and opened his eyes, lips twisting in amusement at the messy nature of the house. He wasn't a messy person by nature, but lately he had fallen into the pattern of not cleaning things up; like so many of his housemates. _

_Already they had lost four members of their informal family, making them feel incomplete in a way. It shocked Damian, how the months had flown by so smoothly. He felt the affects of homesickness but whenever it came on, Cameron was there to make him laugh or listen to Damian's musings. Cameron was a good listener and never got sick of Damian speaking about Ireland, his attention never wavered. _

_The blonde boy, appeared through the door; almost like he had read Damian's thought. Damain watched as Cameron grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he made his way over to Damian. He sat down next to his friend, nudging Damian's shoulder with his own bony one. Damian grinned and nudged him back, trying to pull his eyes away from Cameron's enchanting ones. _

"_Hey Damian," Cameron said quietly. _

_Damian's grin only faltered slightly, before answering with forced ease, "Yes Cameron?" _

_Cameron bit his lips for a moment, before staring Damian right in the eye, "I've been noticing you staring at me and you have this look…" _

_Cameron trailed off, not looking away from his new best friend. Damian swallowed heavily and slapped his hands against the leather couch, feeling them shake with nerves. How had he been that obvious? The minute the Irish lad had noticed his slightly non-platonic feelings towards his new friend, he had distanced himself suitably. Not enough to worry the blonde boy of course but enough to make their friendship easier, especially for Damian. _

_Damian swallowed again, "I have, I mean- I," He breathed out heavily, "I have been looking," _

"_Staring, Damian," Cameron teased lightly, "I said staring," _

_Damian flushed hotly, muttering, "Maybe I have been staring then," _

_Cameron grinned for a moment, before his brow furrowed in confusion for a moment. He nudged Damian's shoulder again, capturing the boy's attention one more. Damian nodded, showing that it was okay for Cameron to say whatever he needed to. Cameron smiled and leant forward slightly, his voice dipping into a whisper. Like he was sharing a secret, a secret just for the two of them. _

"_I can't help but think and I know I shouldn't say this but," Cameron whispered deliciously, "I think you're in love with me,"_

"Dad really said that?" Amber grinned, looking up at Damian in disbelief.

"I was shocked too love," Damian chuckled, "But yes, Dad did. He knew me better than I knew myself, I think"

Amber smiled softly, "You really loved him didn't you?"

"No sweetheart," Damian corrected softly, "I do love him, more than I've ever loved another human being. You however, are the girl I love most in the world. My only girl,"

Amber grinned brightly and shifted eagerly, "Daddy can I have another story?"

Damian pursed his lips, eyes darting to the white clock that hung on her wall. After a moment, he shook his head sadly. He knew full well that two would turn into four and eventually, he would spend the whole night telling stories about the man he loved with his whole heart.

"Another night," Damian promised, as soon as he saw her begin to pout.

Amber chewed on her lip for another moment or two, before nodding slowly. Damian leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, smoothing her hair down under his hand. She shifted back under the covers, allowing Damian to tuck the sheets up under her chin.

"You brushed your teeth?" Damian checked, leaning over her now.

"Yes Daddy," She replied quietly, closing her eyes.

"And said your prayers?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

She cracked one eye open, "Of course Daddy," She almost sounded horrified by the idea.

Damian laughed, knowing she would eventually grow out of her compliance; probably when he was a teenager. Lord help him then but for now, Damian just smiled. His walked over to the door and flicked off the light, staring at his beautiful daughter. He watched her figure move with steady breaths, wished her pleasant dreams and closed the door quietly.

Damian drifted down to his own bedroom, one he had not shared for five years. Damian sat down on the bed, the left side and sighed heavily. Even though he was blessed with a daughter, who kept him alive and on his toes; Damian couldn't deny that life did terrible things to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian stirred the gravy, wrinkling his nose up at the thick substance. Personally, he couldn't stand the stuff and yet Amber adored it. If given half the chance, she probably would drink it straight. Speaking of which, she hopped into the kitchen. Black hair flying behind her, as she dumped her books on the kitchen table.

"Good day, love?" Damian asked, wondering if there was suppose to be chunky bits.

He wasn't a good cook, he hated cooking and could never get the hang of it but somehow he managed and Amber had adapted to his cooking skills. Mostly, they lived of microwavable dishes or Lindsay stopping by ever once and awhile to drop off plates of leftovers. Damian suspected they weren't actually leftovers but, he loved her cooking too much to complain.

Amber pulled a face behind Damian's back, spreading the books out on the table.

"It was alright," She sighed, "People talking about Valentine's Day,"

Damian threw her a sympathetic look over his shoulder, "No Valentine offers?"

She smiled softly, "Unless Meghan counts,"

Damian chuckled, knowing that was exactly like Meghan to give her friend something on Valentine's Day. He grinned at her, as she shook her own head in amusement. This was the first year, that his daughter had really been concerned about Valentine's Day but that's because she had just turned fourteen. It had become a big deal, especially since a lot of her friends had gotten their first boyfriends recently.

Damian turned back to the gravy, as Amber stared at her books for a few minutes. He switched off the cook-top after the required amount of time, holding the pot and dripping some over her potatoes and steak. He picked up the two plates and turned to face her, putting one to the side of her. She looked up briefly and smiled sadly at her Dad, nodding her thanks.

Damian placed his own down and turned to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a small glass bowl. He sat down and pushed the bowl over to her, tapping his fingers against the table to get her attention. Amber looked up, placing down her papers and raised her eyebrow at the bowl.

"Well you're Dad's alone on Valentine's Day too but that shouldn't mean you don't get chocolate from someone who loves you," He smiled, as Amber picked up a little chocolate heart.

"Thanks Dad," She laughed and looked down at her dinner, "I guess I have to save it for after dinner though?"

He plucked it out of her hands and dropped it in the bowl with a, "Yep,"

They ate their dinner in silence for a few moments, which only allowed Damian to delve deeper into his thoughts about the whole Valentines Day affair. Cameron had been a big supporter of Valentine's Day, doing the cheesiest things and somehow dragging Damian along. Now, years after the events that he loved it only left him with a bitter pain in his chest.

"Dad?" Amber asked, twirling her fork, "What was it like when you met Dad?"

Damian smiled indulgently for a moment, leaning on his elbows, "Wonderful, most handsome guy that I had ever seen,"

"Did you have to wait forever?" She asked quietly.

Damian thought for a minute, unsure of the right way to answer this, "It felt like it to be honest, when I was your age I desperately wanted to fall in love. I went out with a few girls and went out with one seriously but, I met your Dad and then I really fell in love,"

"The guy of your dreams huh?" Amber smiled sadly.

"That's right," Damian agreed easily, "Are you fishing for a story?"

Amber laughed, dropping her head to the table and allowing her black hair to sweep forward. She nodded slightly though and that was all the encouragement Damian needed, after seven she hadn't really asked for stories. She had plenty of questions that demanded answers, but she stopped asking for stories and needing Damian to put her to bed.

Damian set down his fork, staring at his food as he thought of the best Valentine's Day he had ever had with Cameron.

"_Cam?" Damian laughed, footsteps echoing through the house, "Where the bloody hell are you?" _

"_OUTSIDE!" Cameron called back, "Grab a jacket, it's cold!" _

_Damian picked up his jacket from the couch, slipping it on as he stepped outside. He tried to repress a laugh, when his eyes settled on Cameron. Cameron stood in his own little circle of candles, standing easily and hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Damian walked forward, a questioning expression etched onto his face. _

_Cameron smiled nervously, shifting on his feet, "Happy Valentine's Day, baby," _

_Damian smiled goofily, before surging forward and capturing Cameron's lips in a kiss. Cameron sighed into the kiss, his hands resting lightly on Damian's shoulders as they always did. Damian smiled into the kiss, his grin stretching across Cameron's mouth which made kissing slightly difficult for a few moments. _

_Damian pulled away, breathing out softly, "Happy Valentine's Day," _

_Cameron smiled bashfully and even in the darkness, Damian could notice the distinct blush spreading across the taller man's cheeks. _

"Dad was blushing?" Amber giggled, pulling Damian out of his memories.

Damian himself blushed at this interruption, "Yes he was,"

Amber laughed, "What happened next Dad?"

_They sat side-by-side, shoulders touching and hands intertwined. The stars where shimmering overhead, blinking at them romantically. Damian began to bit his lip, nerves filling up in him. He sipped his glass , using his free hand and enjoying as the drink zapped through his mouth. _

_Right now, he needed a lot of alcohol in his system, if he was going to work up his courage. Cameron turned his head slightly, smiling brightly at Damian and bringing their joint hands up to his lips. Cameron's soft lips found their place on Damian's hand, pressing lightly. That slight pressure, made Damian smile, his head spin and his heart thud to life. _

_Being with Cameron, was unlike anything Damian had ever experienced. He was constantly at the mercy of so many overpowering emotions, which had him wondering what Cameron had done to him. He couldn't live without the other boy, that much was evident to Damian. Cameron was a part of him and the idea of having to manage without Cameron ever scared the Irish boy to the core. _

"_You alright?" Cameron asked softly, making Damian jumped. _

_Something about Cameron was, he never missed anything. He could pick up on Damian's emotions so easily and sometimes could guess what Damian was thinking, even before he knew it himself. It was something Damian cherished and in a weird way, it made him feel safe. Someone, in the world understood him. Someone actually got him. _

"_Can I tell you something wonderful?" Damian whispered, his mouth going dry immediately. _

_Cameron sensed the seriousness of the conversation and put down his glass, before reaching for Damian and also put it down. He took both of Damian's hands, positioning himself so he was more-or-less facing the boy. Damian could feel himself shaking, worry and excitement filling his whole body. He probably looked like an over-excited kid on Christmas, a kid that wanted to throw up because he had consumed too much food. _

"_You know that I love you," Damian smiled softly, squeezing Cameron's hands. _

"_That is rather wonderful," Cameron teased lightly, licking his lips. _

_Damian shook his head, trying to stop the laughter bubbling over, "Not just that you dope," _

_Cameron grinned, rolling his eyes slightly, as Damian took a breath. _

"_Will you marry me?" Damian asked, his eyes slowly rising to meet Cameron's. _

"And?" Amber exclaimed, hands slapping down against the table, "What did he say?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "Of course he said yes silly, you wouldn't be here if he said no!"

"I might be," Amber insisted, "But I want to know what Dad said, exactly!"

Damian smiled privately, "He kissed me and said yes, of course. Then, ruffled my hair and asked me why I had been so nervous"

Amber smiled brightly, "How'd it feel?"

_A thousand emotions ran through Damian, instant relief and a great sense of humbleness. Cameron wrapped his arms around Damian, pulling their bodies together and clutching on to the boy with all his might. Damian let out a small sob, allowing the happiness to course through his body. Cameron had said yes, he had actually said yes. _

"_God," Cameron laughed throatily, "I love you so much," _

"_I love you too," Damian, croaked, "Always," _

"That's really romantic," Amber bit her lip, pulling another wrapper off a chocolate heart.

"I suppose it is," Damian smiled and picked another one up for himself, "You'll have that one day love but, I pray God shows you kindness and, a different life,"

Amber nodded, "Does it hurt?"

Damian sucked his chocolate thoughtfully, "Life can do terrible things,"

He hoped she didn't understand, that she would only know life to do wonderful things.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian pushed the clothes into the dryer, hands shaking and tears running down his face. He hurt, everywhere; every part of him was screaming in agony and sometimes he wanted to run away from it. He wanted to run away from everything and leave all the pain behind because it hurt, it fucking hurt. He grabbed the dry clothes and shoved them in another basket, hoisting it on his hip and meandering out of the laundry. He trailed up the stairs, missing how there use to be clothes and small shoes scattered everywhere.

He pushed open the white bedroom door and his tears increased, when he noticed the bare walls and suitcases. He placed the basket on the bed, before sitting down, trying desperately to calm himself.

"Dad," Amber said sympathetically, "At this rate, you'll be in no fit state to drive and we'll have to get Meghan to pick us up. Please don't cry, you'll ruin you're shirt,"

Damian only began to sob more openly, burying his head in his hands. Amber sighed and sat down next to her Dad, patting his shoulder comfortingly. She tried to stay out of the splash zone however, not wanting to get her dress wet.

"I'm sorry Dad," She said softly, "I know it's a bad day,"

"I'm sorry," Damian coughed, trying to compose himself, "I'm just so proud of you and-"

"I know Dad," Amber smiled softly, patting his arm, "I know"

"You've grown up so fast," Damian chocked out, covering his face with his hands.

Amber let out a small giggle, rolling her eyes faintly, "Dad, I'm just going to college! It happens remember? Children do grow up,"

"I'm going to miss you," Damian said firmly, staring at the packed boxes in the corner of the room.

Damian whipped his eyes furiously and tried to straighten himself up, only having his shoulders slump moments later. He hated this, detested letting her go to another state for college. He wouldn't tell her that, as much as Amber knew it deep down; Damian would never be one to crush his daughters dreams or hold her back in any way. She meant too much to him and her happiness, provided him with some in return.

"Dad," Amber trailed off hesitantly, biting her lip, "I've been meaning to ask you,"

"If it's for money," Damian snapped, "The answer will be no, if you want to live away from home and be independent you are not getting an extremely large amount of money every time you see me!"

"Dad," She huffed, ducking her head and her hair swinging forward, "I haven't even started yet, I leave in a few hours and you already think I'm trying to bleed you dry?"

"No," Damian admitted sadly, "But, no buying alcohol illegally or hooking up with random men!"

Amber flashed her Dad a look, which clearly told him to stop talking at once. He smiled slightly, offering a sign of truce and willingness to answer her question. She sighed and dropped her hands to her lap, twirling her fingers around in an anxious way.

"Dad," She cleared her throat, "You said life can do terrible things, you've always said that but I never understood, why"

Damian's throat seized up for a moment, his heart beat picking up and almost flying out of his chest. His eyes narrowed dangerously, at the expression on his only daughters face. He picked up some more laundry, hoping it would keep him distracted from whatever she was about to ask or say.

"I guess," She frowned, just like Cameron use to, "I'm asking why, exactly. I know, why but I don't really,"

"That makes no sense whatsoever," Damian teased her lightly, still refusing to meet her eye.

"Yes it does!" She protested rather angrily, "Dad you know what I'm asking,"

"Of course I do," He said quietly, "Your dad use to ask things like that too you know, roundabout ways and not really asking what he wanted to ask. It use to annoy me but, now I miss it,"

"What happened exactly?" Amber asked carefully, "All you ever told me was.."

"I know," Damian nodded sadly, a twisted smile stretching onto his face, "And that was wrong, I should have told you this story first maybe,"

"Are you fishing to tell a story Dad?" She smiled softly.

He winked sadly, "Only if you want to hear a sad one, love,"

She curled herself up on what use to be her bed, tucking her legs under her frame and smiling softly. She pushed her hair out of her face, before fixing her glasses. Damian reached out and straightened them, before she could smack his hand away. Amber positively hated having glasses, said it made her feel like a nerd but all she did was remind Damian more of Cameron.

* * *

><p><em>Damian slipped into the house, slamming the door with the back of his foot. He stalked into the lounge room, squinting into the darkness. <em>

"_Why the fuck is it so dark in here?" He demanded, not expecting an answer. _

_He did get one however, a calm and collected answer, "I didn't want to waste electricity," _

_Damian jumped and focused on his husband in the corner, curled up on the sofa. Even in the dim light, Damian could place that there was something off. He leaned over and flicked the light on, eyes settling on Cameron once more. _

_Damian's entire body went cold in that moment, as Cameron's lifeless eyes met his. Cameron smiled but it was empty and unlike him, it almost looked foreign on the older man's face. On the sofa next to him, where the adoption papers – all filled out and ready to be sent off. This puzzled Damian because they said they would fill them out together this weekend, and then send them off on Monday. _

"_Cam?" Damian asked, picking up the papers and setting them aside. _

_Cameron smiled and patted the space next to him, indicating for Damian to sit down. He did and Cameron's arms were immediately around Damian, holding the confused boy close. They sat like that for a few moments, before the silence was almost maddening for Damian. In Cameron's tight grasp, he turned around and studied the man's face. _

_They had been married for two years and yet, Damian had never seen this expression cross the other man's face. Damian slipped his fingers in between Cameron's, giving them a reassuring squeeze. Cameron returned it half-heartedly, before glancing at the adoption papers. He licked his lips, closing his eyes as he uttered the next sentence. _

"_Damian, we're going to have to hold off on the adoption for a little while," _

"_What?" Damian asked, his voice slipping easily into anger, "Why? Don't tell me you've changed your mind Cam, you've wanted this since we got married!" _

"_I do want this," Cameron replied coolly, "Don't be silly, I do but –" _

_Cameron cleared his throat and stood up, kneeling in front of Damian. He grabbed both of Damian's hands, tightly in his clammy ones. Damian frowned, worried about how pale Cameron was looking. _

_Last time Damian had voiced his concerns; Cameron had shrugged him off and declared it was just a case of the flu. He hadn't gotten any worse and he didn't seem to be sick, he just looked off color. _

"_Damian, I want to be a parent with you," Cameron smiled softly. _

"_And we will be!" Damian grinned, "With out records we will be, they'll basically hand us a child; isn't that a wonderful thing?" _

_Cameron pursed his lips, eyes searching out Damian's, "Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?" _

_Damian opened his mouth, probably to say no but he nodded his head anyway. Everything in his body, tensed up, he could tell this was going to be bad. Cameron smiled still, more forced and cracks appearing. He let out a quick short of breath, nodding to himself. _

"_I'm sick Damo," Cameron explained quietly, "I'm really sick and there's nothing they can do, I only have weeks," _

"_Weeks?" Damian repeated, while the world crashed down around him._

* * *

><p>"Weeks?" Amber frowned, tears already welling up in her eyes, "Why didn't they do anything?"<p>

"Chronic Myelogeous Leukemia," Damian said bitterly, the words still leaving a sour taste in his mouth, "It can lead and did lead to multiple organ failure with your Dad. There were treatment options then but there are a lot more now and by the time we found out, it –"

Damian struggled to control himself, breathing in heavily, "It had gotten pretty bad,"

"Why didn't Dad do or say something earlier?" Amber demanded, "Get it checked out!"

"It wasn't anything major to begin with and neither of us noticed anything that frightened us. Dad had a fever and was in a bit of pain but we didn't think much of it. He got sick a lot easier and it hit him really hard but other than that, we just thought it was a normal illness that would wash away soon enough,"

"But it didn't," Amber said, her words twisting her mouth.

"Without treatment, leukemia progresses rapidly and your Dad passed away very shortly before I adopted you," Damian wiped away a stray tear, "He would have been very proud of you too,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Damian?" Cameron croaked out, lips parched and dry, "Promise me you'll go through with the adoption? Don't, stay in a funk," <em>

_Damian nodded, despite himself he uttered the words, "We were suppose to do it together,"_

_Cameron's eyes prickled, "I know but I'll still be there just not physically," _

"_What if I can't be a good enough Dad?" Damian asked quietly, "What if I screw everything up?" _

"_You will be an amazing Dad," Cameron snapped, "That little girl will be so blessed, to have someone so great, like you, accept her into their heart so willingly," _

"_Cam," Damian muttered sadly, leaning over the hospital bed rails and clutching his husband's hand. _

_He knew not what to say, there were a million sentiments, wished and prayers on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't utter them. He swallowed back the tears and ran his thumb along Cameron's cold hand, shivering at the slight intimacy. _

"_Don't be sad," Cameron smiled sleepily, "I truly believe, you we're the best thing that's ever happened to me,"_

* * *

><p>"And then, I came along?" Amber asked, leaning forward with tears streaming openly down her face.<p>

"And then you came along," Damian agreed, "The smallest but most excitable toddler, I had ever met. You were only a year old and, you looked like me. I could never get over it, you always were like us,"

"Children are a product of their environment Dad," Amber quipped.

Damian rolled his eyes, feeling the last strains of sadness lingering, "And that's why you're going to college!"

Amber stood up and stretched her arms over her head, smiling sadly at her Dad. She stared around the room, shoulders sagging slightly.

"Can you give me any advice?" Amber asked quietly, eye's hopeful.

"Don't fall in love, there's too much to loose, walk away sweetheart and don't put your heart on the line. Don't let it hurt so much because, I can't bare the thought of something like this happening to you," Damian said quietly.

"Dad," Amber smiled brightly, "I won't walk away because I believe, that boy will be the best thing that will ever happen to me,"

"Life can do terrible things," Damian sighed.

"Yeah Dad," Amber nodded, eyes fixed on the boxes in the corner, "It can,"


End file.
